Laser Bean is SUCH a jerk
NOTE: This fanfic involves breaking the fourth wall. This is one of the first stories by CCP where plants find out how jerkish Laser Bean acts. Characters Laser Bean: The main antagonist. A jerk. Sunflower: A main character. Very nice. Cabbage-pult: Like Sunflower. Loves Cabbage juice. Wall-nut: Not very talkative but friendly. Cattail: Loves giving presents. Puff-shrooms: Tiny creatures which love being toghether. However,thay dissapear after a short time. Flag Zombie: Not a main chracter, but does its job well. Story Sunflower,Cabbage-pult and Wall-nut were defending the lawn while Laser Bean told everybody how awesome it is. Wall-nut: The zombies aren't coming. I'll take a nap. Sunflower:Hey! Who's gonna face these jesters? Laser Bean: ILL DO EET!!!!! Sunflower: GEEZ,I see you aren't very intelligent. Laser Bean: WHO CARES? IMMA FIRING MA LAZOH!!!!!!!!!! Puff-shroom: I DIE! Laser Bean: WHO CARES??????? WE WON'T NEED YOU! Puff-shroom : *Dissapears* Cabbage-pult: Phew! That's quite a lot of exercise! I feel thirsty! Cabbage-pult: WHO TOOK MY CABBAGE JUICE??????? Laser Bean:I took it. Cabbage-pult:YOU THIEF!!!!!! Laser Bean:So? I need cabbage juice to make my awesome lasers clean. Sunflower:You're such a jerk. Laser Bean:Zombies are also jerks. Cabbage-pult:YOU'RE A BIGGER JERK!!!!! Wall-nut:Ummm..... Laser Bean:YOU CALL ME JERK???????? *shoots laser at his face* Sunflower:Hey! Stop-- Cattail:Hi guys! Wall-nut: WOAH! Cattail is here! Cattail: I bought you some presents! *gives presents* Laser Bean (to Sunflower) : Gimme that. Sunflower (to Laser Bean) : NO. Laser Bean (to Cabbage-pult) : Gimme that. Cabbage-pult : NO. Cattail : Laser Bean, you're SUCH a jerk! Laser Bean : Oh,and you-- Wall-nut : Hey, guys! The Zombies are coming! Flag Zombie : BRAINZZZ...... Laser Bean : I'll-- Cabbage-pult : Let us-- Laser Bean : I thought you were cabbage. Cabbage-pult : No, LET US. Not LETTUCE. Flag Zombie:BRAINZZZZZ!!!!!!!!! Sunflower:ZOMBIES ARE COMING!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! *Sunflower faints* Cabbage-pult: Sunflower,what happened? Sunflower: Heart . . . attack . . . Laser Bean: K Cabbage-pult: K'''??????? '''Laser Bean:Yeah,K. Cabbage-pult:You're such a-- Wall-nut:Guys,they're eating me! Sunflower:Who . . . ? Wall-nut : THE ZOMBIES!!!!!! *Sunflower dies* Cabbage-pult: NOOO!!! SHE PASSED AWAY!!!! Laser Bean: K Cabbage-pult: YOU'RE. SUCH. A. *A lot of Tribal Puff-shrooms swarm the area* Laser Bean: GO AWAY! NASTY PUFF-SHROOMS! #1 Puffshroom: You're #2 Puffshroom: Such #3 Puffshroom: A King Puffshroom: JEEEEERRRRKKKK!!!!!!!!!! Laser Bean: yay. Now go away, jerks! *Puff-shrooms dance a weird dance* Laser Bean: What the heck are they doing???????? Cabbage-pult: They're summoning the-- *The sky opens* Some guy: I. AM. GEORGE. FAN. THE. SUPREME. GOD. OF. PVZ2. Cabbage-pult: WOOOAOAAAAAHHHH George Fan: LASER. BEAN. Laser Bean: Are you impressed by my endless superiority? George Fan: YOU! ARE! SO! JERK! *George Fan deletes Laser Bean's files. Laser Bean suddenly dissapear* Cabbage-pult: Thx bro George Fan: No prob Cabbage-pult: Can you please revive Sunflower. George Fan: No. Cabbage-pult: Why? George Fan: Because I decided to make it a premium plant. Cabbage-pult: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Cabbage-pult: Back to Minecraft, I guess... So that's why Laser Bean is a jerk. Laser Bean is SUCH a jerk 2 Coming Soon.